


A Shotgun Wedding

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a silly fluff I made after I saw a joke about Curtis and Shiro's wedding being a shotgun wedding because Shiro was pregnant :)





	A Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!

Shiro didn't think it would happen.

No, he didn't think it could ever happen. What with his sickness, and the whole dying and be cloned thing. But it did happen nonetheless. 

Takashi Shirogane was pregnant. 

He put the test result on the desk as he sighed, then sat restlessly, waiting for the one he needed to see and break the news to. 

"Do you wish to see me, sir?" Curtis asked as he entered his room.

"I told you to drop the 'sir' in private, Curtis." 

"But it's hot," Curtis smiled. When his lover didn't smile back, he asked more seriously, "what is it, Shiro?"

"I'm pregnant," Shiro blurted out. Curtis blinked and said dumbfoundedly, "really?"

"Yes, you didn't skip sex ed in school did you? Even though it's rare, men can get pregnant too."

Curtis didn't say anything so Shiro rambled on, "which was stupid of us not to use protection, but..."

"That's a wonderful news!" Curtis, seemingly snapped out of his shock, knelt in front of Shiro and grabbed his human hand with both of his hands. It was Shiro's turn to be shocked by Curtis' excitement.

"I've always wanted a child. Unless... you don't want it?" Curtis asked. "No! I..." Shiro said, "I want this too." Looking at his lover's smile, Shiro finally allowed himself to smile and breathe, and he put his forehead on Curtis'

"Hey," Curtis said, breaking their blissful silence. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Shiro looked at him questioningly.

"I know we've only been together for a short time, but being with you felt so right, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Shiro felt that way too.

So he answered yes.

****

Shiro was nervous. No, to be really honest, he was terrified. They had only been dating for several months, and now here he was, pregnant and about to get married. 

But then Curtis held his hand, and when he kissed him with all of his friends smiling around them, something in his heart whispered that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
